Dumb Ways to Die Original/Cheetos8089's 6th minigame ideas
Numpty has minecart ride in volcanic mines. Tap to jump over lava and hold to duck under lava. If time runs out and win, Numpty rides mine cart out of mine. If you touch lava and lose, Numpty gets burned. (Fire Mining) *Hapless has adopting a pet bear. He is in the forest. Tap on panda bear and not grizzly bear. If you tap panda and win, the panda hugs Hapless. If you tap grizzly bear and lose, grizzly bear eats Hapless' head. (Pet Bear) *Dumpkoff has playing electric xylophone. Do not touch electric keys. If time runs out and win, Dumpkoff plays xylophone. If you tap electric key and lose, Dumpkoff gets electrocuted as a skeleton. (Electric Xylophone) *Dimwit has skateboarding and avoid burned lightbulbs. Tap to jump over burned lightbulbs. If you win, Dimwit skateboards. If you lose, Dimwit gets burned on legs. (SkateBulbing) *Mishap's rattlesnake has ran into the road and he has to catch his rattlesnake in the road. Tap fast until you reach the rattlesnake. If you win, Mishap puts leash and harness on rattlesnake and walks him If you lose, Mishap is chasing after his pet rattlesnake and gets hit by a car in the road. (Snake Chase) *Calamity has untying super glue tied on rope. Drag all rope right to untie super glue. If you win, Calamity will put super glue into drawer. If you lose, Calamity accidentally touches super glue which goes in her mouth and Calamity frowns. (Glue Untie) *Lax has combine harvester ride on a road. You have to tap to jump over moldy wheat. If you win, lax eats bread and buns. If lose, lax pukes. (Wheat Harvest) *Pillock has swimming under the ocean. Drag Pillock to avoid expired medicine. If you win, Pillock will get to shore and grow hair. If you run into expired medicine and lose, Pillock gets bumps and gets eaten by a shark. (Pill Swimming) *Doofus has wing walking on airplane with wasps. Hold to duck and tap to jump to avoid wasps. If time runs out and you win, wasps form into winking face (like in Doofus' 2nd minigame). If you touch wasps and lose, wasps sting Doofus and Doofus falls off airplane to death. (Wing Wasp) *Clod has matching animals. Match dog, cat, horse, panda, and moose to correct box. If you win, animals chase Clod away. If you lose, Clod scratches on screen. (Pyscho Pets) *Stumble has playing the flute. Tap at correct time similar to Stupa's capybara minigame. If you win, a crowd cheers for Stumble. If you lose, Stumble accidentally swallows flute and chokes on flute. (Flute Practice) *Bonehead has a minigame where his steering wheel breaks. Drag Bonehead's car to avoid cars. If you win, Bonehead goes home. If you lose, Bonehead crashes into a car. (Broken Wheel) *Ninny has watching the solar eclipse. He is next to red button machine and his glasses fall off of him. Drag bouncing glasses onto Ninny. If you win, the solar eclipse will appear above earth. If you lose, the earth will explode. (Solar Eclipse) *Dippy has fishing. It shows the ocean underwater. Don't fish for piranhas and fish for normal fish. If you win, Dippy cooks a fish and eats it. If you lose, piranha jumps out and attacks Dippy. (Fishing) *Stupe has falling off plane. Tap to land into a tube in the river and not in the forest. If you tap the river and win, Stupe falls in the tube and is lost in the forest. If you lose, Stupe falls into forest and gets her head eaten by bear. (Forest Fall) *There is bleach in Bungle's water bottle. Rub on all the bleach to make it go away. If you win, Bungle fills up cup with water. If you lose, Bungle drinks the bleach in the bottle and dies. (Bleach Bottle) *Doomed has hiding from drug dealer. Pick the best place to hide (the choices are in the clothes dryer, with Putz who has his balloons, or in a building and pick in a building). If you pick the building and win, Doomed takes the elevator in building and the drug dealer chases, but misses the elevator. If it's in the clothes dryer and lose, drug dealer turns the dryer on and Doomed explodes. If it's with Putz (with his balloons lifting them up and Doomed is holding onto Putz's leg) and lose, Putz and Doomed touch the telephone pole above them and both get electrocuted as skeletons. (Bag Hide) *Numskull has asteroid basketball on the moon. The player has to help Numskull score a basket. If you win, Numskull rides an asteroid back to earth. If you lose, asteroids come flying at Numskull. (Asteroid Basketball) *Dunce has dancing at train station. Tap Dunce when he almost falls off of the platform to get him back on the platform. If time runs out and win, Dunce takes the train. If he falls off and lose, Dunce gets hit by train. (Train Dance) *Botch has sleeping with the moose when bullets come. Flick away bullets similar to Dippy's 1rst minigame. If you win, Botch and the moose wake up when the sun rises and Botch loves the moose. If you lose, Botch and the moose get shot. (Bullet Flicker) *Putz has dodging lightning bolts with his balloons in the sky. Tilt Putz to dodge lightning bolts. If you win, it stops raining and a rainbow comes and Putz rides on the rainbow. If you lose, Putz gets struck by lightning. (Lightning Balloons) *Phoney drops his phone and has rescuing his drowning phone. He puts on a snorkel and jumps into the water to rescue the phone. The player has to tap sea creatures like sharks, piranhas, and crabs similar to Numskull's 2nd minigame. If you win, Phoney comes back to boat and his phone doesn't work. If you lose, Phoney is sliced (like Loopy in his zoo minigame in Adrenaland) and the phone falls on his head. (Drowning Phone) Category:News